Without You
by RedRosesSoulessNite
Summary: Deadpool is struggling with moving on from Copycat, and thinks there's nothing left for him. But when a demon hunter he's never seen before walks into his life, will he be able to find something else to live for? Deadpool X Dante Rating may go up in later chapters Warning: Yaoi, and Deadpool


_**A/N: My first Deadpool X Dante story, yay~ I think these two look really good and would be adorable together~ Enjoy the story and I do not own Deadpool, Logan, or Dante~ They belong to Marvel and Capcom~ Thank you~**_

_**~England/Arthur Kirkland~**_

* * *

The moon looked upon the forest with a gentle silvery glow. The night was quier and the air was still, preventing the trees and flowers from dancing with the wind in a light waltz. It was the perfect night for an evening stroll, at least for Deadpool it was. He always went for these walks to clear his mind, and he always sat down on the same large rock nearby. He pulled out his katanas from their holders on his back, set one of them down, and began to clean the other with a cloth.

"Here again?" A familiar voice said from behind him. Deadpool turned around and recognized the person as being Logan. Logan was alone, and that relieved Deadpool.

"How did you know?"

"I've followed you a couple times." Logan sat beside him. "Got something on your mind?"

"Sort of," came Deadpools reply.

" 'Sort of' is kinda vague," Logan stated, unsheathing his claws and running them back and forth on the ground, making strange shapes in the soil. Deadpool watched the Wolverine move his claws smoothly on the ground as he waited patiently for Deadpools answer.

"I was thinking about Vanessa," Deadpool finally said.

"Copycat?" Deadpool nodded. Logan gave a small sigh.

"Again?" Deadpool nodded again. Logan looked at him with a serious expression.

"She wouldn't want you to be mourning her all the time," Logan said. "She would want you to move on and be happy. You know that."

"I know. But I can't get her out of my head. I regret leaving her because of the damn cancer."

"I know, Deadpool. I know. You'll-"

Logans words were cut short when a low rumbling sound, almost like walking, was heard and the ground began shaking. Logan and Deadpool looked at each other with confusion, although no one could really tell Deadpools expression with his full body, red and black, outfit. They stood up, Deadpool grabbing his other katana, and faced the direction of the noise. A low growling sound was emitted as a very large creature made its way out of the trees and it stood in front of Logan and Deadpool.

The creature was almost the size of the trees in the forest. Its body was black with flames pertrubing from several cracks in its body. Its eyes glowed, one a deep but bright red, and the other pure white although it glowed with a slight blue hue, and it sported a Cheshire Cat smile made of many large, long, and sharp teeth. The creature, for the most part, had a human-like body, but its hands grew long, sharp claws and so did the feet. It looked at Logan and Deadpool with a menacing glare.

"Move out of my way, pathetic humans." It spoke with a dark voice filled with dread, almost like something straight out of someones nightmare. Logan growled.

"Who are you?" Logans claws shone in the moonlight, prepared to attack, tear, and slash away at the dark creature.

"I am Nightshade, a guardian of the Hell Gate. Now move away before I squash you like the insects you are!"

"Wow, some party you have going on here. Mind if I join in?" This new voice, coming from somewhere behind Nightshade, was more playful, lighter, with tons of sarcasm hidden in its depths. Nightshade turned its head around and growled.

"Another pathetic human?"

"Pathetic? Slow down there, baby." Logan and Deadpool could practically hear the smirk in the newcomers voice.

"Enough! I haven't the time for this!" Nightshade yelled before turning to walk away.

"I don't think so." They all heard the clicking of guns being brought out before bullets flew at Nightshades back and it yelled an unearthly yell. Nightshade turned to attack, but the mysterious person was too fast and struck Nightshade down with a sword that appeared to be coated with Lightning. His back was turned, but Logan and Deadpool could clearly tell it was a male. The red leather coat swayed gently when he stood up and put his sword back in its place, along with his guns. The moonlight provided enough light for them to be able to tell that his hair was also messy and a beautiful silver colour. Deadpool thought his heart stopped when he turned around to reveal his front to them.

The coat he wore was undone, and he wore no shirt underneath. A strap across his chest was the only thing preventing the coat from completely showing everything on his chest, not that anyone would mind. He had a nice body, muscular but not grossly muscular, and not as curvy as a woman, but not as straight as a twig either. The black leather pants complemented his hips nicely, but that wasn't the best part about him. His eyes were a gorgeous silvery blue colour, almost clear but not quite, making his already unique appearance even more special looking.

"Is everyone alright?" He asked. Logan nodded and Deadpool couldn't say a word, nor move his head to even nod. He just stared at him with an unreadable expression, because of the mask of course. The newcomer raised an eye brow, a light smile present on his face. He chuckled.

"Is your friend here okay?" Logan looked at Deadpool and had to mentally slap himself into not whacking the back of his head to snap him out of whatever trance he was currently in.

"He's, uh, fine I think," Logan said.

"Thats good. Catch you two later." And with that, he turned and fled into the forest, leaving Logan and Deadpool with a demon corpse that was slowly disintergrating into the ground.


End file.
